Lullaby
by CaT70
Summary: YojiAya. Yoji gets hurt during a mission, and Aya feels guilty. fluffy fluffy fluffy


"Fuck!"

Bullets were hailed down upon them, and 'Fuck' was the only appropriate word to illustrate their situation. Fucked to be exact. It was supposed to be simple. They just had to get some information, no one needed to be killed, and leave. Too bad it didn't turn out that way. The security was loose, until someone, he wasn't sure if it was Ken or Omi, had tripped the alarm. Now they were swarmed, being attacked from all sides and there was nowhere for him to go.

Yoji had taken up residence in a small storage closet. He had snagged a gun from one of the dead security guards, and was now returning fire to the dozen guards that had him boxed in. Yeah, fuck was very appropriate right now.

He wondered where the rest of the team was. Ken was outside, or at least he was supposed to be. He was their getaway. Omi was gathering information, and Aya his back up. Youji was the lookout. He had been about thirty feet from the room Omi and Aya were in, when the alarm sounded and all hell broke loose.

He fired, shooting down three guards, all headshots. Kudos for The Kudo. Only eight more to go, and he had five bullets left.

There were screams from the other side of the hall, and Yoji watched from the corner of his eye, still concentrating on filling the other men full of bullets, as one at a time each one fell to the ground, dead.

His gun clicked empty, and he threw his wire at the last remaining man, twisting it around his neck, and pulling sharply, killing him instantly. The bastard got a shot off before that, and hit Yoji in the shoulder. Well that was cool.

He turned around and found Aya, blood drenched, sword dripping, panting slightly. "Lets go." He turned around and ran, Yoji following close behind, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. The two ran down complex systems of hallways. He hoped that Aya knew where the fuck they were going, because he sure as hell didn't. A few more twists and turns later, and Aya bolted through a stairwell, not waiting to see if Yoji was following or not. Well wasn't that sweet of him?

They were on the fifth floor, so reaching the ground level was quick. All the guards in the lobby were dead, making it much easier to get out to their getaway, which was where he was supposed to be, than normal.

As they turned the corner, Yoji felt more than heard the shots that came at them. Two in the leg, one on the back, and one in his arm. He staggered, his vision going white with searing pain. Aya turned around and threw a knife at their attacker, nailing him perfectly in the forehead. He swayed for a moment, looking confused, then dropped dead like he should have been.

Aya grabbed Yoji and started hauling him towards the car. "Walk Balinese." When Yoji made no attempt to, Aya glared at him. "Walk!"

Yoji couldn't comprehend the words coming from his mouth. Everything had gone silent, or so loud that he couldn't decipher one from the other. Everything was blurry and hazy, his body and mind not working at all. One would expect as much from five bullet wounds.

Aya growled, hefted him up, and half walked half staggered to the car. He shoved Yoji inside, got in and slammed the door, just as ken threw the car into gear, and they set out on their escape.

Omi looked back at the two and gasped, his mission face falling out of place. "Where is he injured?" Aya didn't respond at first. "Abyssinian, where is he hit!"

Aya looked him over. "His left shoulder. His leg, and his back. It's possible that he was shot elsewhere, I can't confirm it though."

Omi went as pale as Aya, and Ken looked back in shock.

"Shit…"

They took Yoji to one of the kiritiker hospitals. They had classified Yoji as 'minimal injury', and wheeled Yoji into one of the rooms where they said he needed to go. Yeah right, minimal his ass. He had three bullet wounds, and probably more. Omi was the most visibly worried. He would sit down, stand up, sit back down, stand up and pace, sit back down, until ken sent him to get them all some coffee. Ken was pacing back and forth, every once in a while he would stop and look at Aya, then go back to pacing. And then there was Aya. He was just sitting there, staring blankly at the wall across the room. He didn't move, hadn't spoken, hadn't seemed worried. It was the same look he used on everything else. When he was killing people, making floral arrangements, reading the newspaper. And it was bothering the hell out of Ken, who was about to start questioning if he even gave a shit if Yoji were to die right now, when Omi came back. Shortly afterwards the doctor came out, a removed look on her face, the same look every other kiritiker employee seemed to own.

Five bullet wounds to the right thigh and calf, upper back, left bicep, and left shoulder. One knife graze to his right arm, and a sprained ankle. He had lost a lot of blood, but would live, and be back to the world of killing in about three months at latest, was the doctors analysis. When they could get him back to killing was the important thing to kiritiker, not the fact that he was injured.

About an hour later, they released Yoji back to Weiss. He was totally out of it, and actually had a slight happy smile on his face. Probably from all the drugs they just loaded him up with. Omi gathered the information, and they were on their way back to the Koneko. Between Ken and Aya, they managed to get Yoji into his room, and on his bed. Omi neatly placed the doctors items on the bedside table, laying them out and sorting them in an orderly fashion he found appropriate. This was not good. Not good at all. Yoji looked like shit, was cold to the touch, and you could see a slight fever starting to come on. Not that any of it was a surprise, he just didn't want his teammate to get any worse. They may all be assassins, but Yoji was still his friend. They were all friends, even though some of them chose not to admit that fact.

Omi sighed, "Ken-kun, Aya-kun, I'll watch him for now. You can both go get your rest." It was four thirty in the morning after all, and even though he was exhausted, he knew that none of them wanted to stay up any longer. Being the good little Boy Scout he was, he decided to take first watch.

"Are you sure Omi?" Ken asked, worried. "You look tired."

"I'm fine. Just get your rest."

Ken gave him a skeptical look, but left the room, probably off to shower. He looked over at Aya. "I said I'll watch him. I'll be fine Aya-kun, really." Omi wasn't sure if Aya was worried or not, but he couldn't think of much else to say at the moment.

"I'll watch him."

Omi blinked, sure he heard him wrong. "You'll what?"

"I'll watch him. Go to bed."

"But Aya-kun-."

Aya glared slightly. Omi took the hint. When Aya put his mind to something, not much beyond death or…well basically death would stop him. "Alright. Thank you. Goodnight." He left the room, slightly confused.

He found Ken downstairs, making a sandwich. The man was always hungry. He turned to look at Omi. "I thought you were watching Yoji?"

"I was, but then Aya-kun offered to do it for me."

Ken blinked. "No shit? Well that's a shock."

Omi shrugged. "I think he feels guilty. Like it's his fault Yoji got hurt."

He stopped to think for a moment, and then. "Why?"

"Because he was the one who tripped the alarm."

Another surprised look, "No shit? Well that's another first. And here I was thinking that Yoji had tripped it." In any other situation, that would have been slightly ironic, in a sense. Almost funny…almost. If Yoji wasn't upstairs, paler than Aya on his worst days, with five bullet holes in him, passed out cold. He shuddered.

"He's going to be okay, right?"

"Of course he is Omi. We've all been thorough a lot worse. Yoji always pulls through, and this time won't be an exception." Ken put a hand on his younger teammates shoulder. "He's going to be alright. You need to go to bed. Come on, off with you." He allowed Ken to swat him off to bed.

Aya was worried. Really worried about Yoji. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he hadn't been this worried since Aya-chan. And that terrified him almost as much as Yoji's condition. That someone could make him feel this way…he refused to think about it. It would only lead to bad things.

Yoji moaned. He stirred slightly, and slowly opened his eyes. Aya had no idea how many, or much, drugs they had given him, but he was pretty sure that it was enough for him to not be in his right mind right now.

His emerald eyes focused on Aya and he smiled just a little. "Hay…it's my guardian angel." Very out of his right mind.

Aya kept staring at him, then finally grasped one of his hands and intertwined their fingers together. "You need rest. Go back to sleep."

He appeared to try and shake his head back and forth as a 'no', but got more of a lopsided tilt. "Dun…wanna' sleep…alone." Yup, out of it.

"I'm right here Yoji. You're not alone." Comforting words that would be used in Yoji's presence and Yoji's presence alone.

His attempted glare was almost funny. Aya would almost call it cute. "No…come…here…" Yoji was starting to fade back to sleep. Aya sighed as he realized what the other man wanted. He released his hand and stood up. After some crafty and graceful maneuvering, with a lot of extra care added, Aya ended up with his back against the headboard, with Yoji half sitting half laying between his legs, his head on Aya's chest, tucked under his chin. He ran one hand through Yoji's hair, and the other up and down his bandaged arm.

He placed a kiss on his dirty blond hair. "Better?" So maybe Yoji was still with it after all.

A groan was the response, and he shifted his cold weight more into Aya's warm embrace. "Stay…stay with me." It was more of a desperate plea than a request.

Aya gently hugged him. "Of course."

Yoji let out a sigh, "Good…"

He refused to go to sleep. Because when he woke up he knew that Aya would be gone, the moment ruined. He had been getting through to him, but nothing like this. Sure they touched, kissed, had sex, but it was hardly ever that they sat together and cuddled, or just sat together. Yoji liked it a lot.

"Sorry…"

"Hm…?" He wasn't too sure he caught that.

"I set off the alarm. I'm sorry."

Yoji, even though exhausted and so close to sleep he could taste it, caught the waver of his voice. The guilt that shone through, like a tiny lantern trying to fill up the night sky.

"S'ok…notur fault…forgive yu…love…you." He couldn't put a single sentence together, so he just said, or slurred, out the important parts that came to mind.

Aya was very still for a while, and Yoji was fighting really hard to stay awake, when a gentle kiss was placed onto his forehead, and the hand resumed stroking his hair. "I love you too Yotan."

Yoji snuggled closer to Aya, and finally succumb to sleep, wishing he had the energy to stay awake.

Aya could feel that Yoji had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly, knowing that no one could see him, and kissed Yoji once more. He tested out his new vocabulary words again. "I love you…" He liked them.


End file.
